


Love Comes In

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”<br/>― Sarah Dessen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes In

High Res Version : [here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6g1fktXyw1rxnxybo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
